1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to rechargeable lighting systems, including remotely located lighting systems that are beyond the reach of a person.
2. Technology Review
Many people attempt to make their homes appear warmer and more attractive by installing professional styled lighting fixtures, such as to illuminate paintings, prints, photographs, awards, artifacts, plants, flowers, or aquariums. A house is typically wired to provide electrical power to ceiling- or wall-mounted lighting devices. In the event a house is not prewired for such lighting in a particular location and it would be intrusive, expensive or inconvenient to rewire the house for that location, it may be desirable to install battery operated lights.
Although battery-powered lighting devices have been proposed, they have not been commercially successful due to poor light quality, which is often linked to power constraints, issues with battery life, and the inconvenience of replacing or recharging the batteries. It is especially inconvenient to replace or recharge batteries that are beyond reach. Such devices require a ladder or chair to reach and access the rechargeable battery.
One solution to this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,370 to Dowdy et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,772,801 to Dowdy et al. (“Dowdy patents”), which disclose battery recharging systems for hard to reach lighting devices and which are incorporated herein by reference. While the Dowdy patents may provide a solution to the basic problem of recharging hard to reach battery powered lighting devices, the inventors have identified additional problems and needs, which remain unsolved and unmet in the art. For example, decorative lighting devices remain obtrusive, with low aesthetic appeal, particularly if a recharging unit is attached to the lighting device.